Lawliets Lament
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: Thsi is the same as on my old account, but this one has the sequel. The weight of being Kira was too much for Light to bare and losing Light was too much for L. A bitter sweet story about Light and L .. Read and Review ! You'll get COOKIES :D
1. Chapter 1

**Lawliet's Lament**

L sat in his room with Light. He sat at the end of the bed in his crouched position, his arms crossed over his chest gripping his shoulders tightly.

Light sat at the other end. Legs crossed and leaning against the wall.

Kira filled their thoughts. Light was not sure what to do any more. He was in love with L. But he was Kira. L despised Kira. Therefore he would despise Light if were to ever find out. Light knew though, that one day, he would, and he couldn't live that.

He watched L at the end of the bed, a deep sadness filled his eyes and he sighed quietly. Not quiet enough though.

"Is there something wrong Light?" L turned his head slowly to look at Light. His large black eyes staring straight into Light's soul with an intensity that took Light's breath away.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki, there is something wrong" Light said, the same sadness in his voice as was in his eyes.

L turned around completely now, not actually expecting that answer. He crawled over to sit next to Light. Light only lifted his head slightly to look at L briefly with such sadness, it hurt L to see.

"What's wrong Light?" L couldn't stand to see Light this way. His heart filled with pain as he heard Light sigh again.

Tears began to stream down Light's face and he sobbed quietly. L felt his heart rip in two at the sight. He placed a soft hand on Light's shoulder not sure what else to do. He used his free hand to wipe the tears off Light's face.

At this Light only began to cry more. Knowing that L cared for him only made him feel so much worse. He took a deep breath and looked up L again and held his gaze this time, studying L. His eyes were full of panic and concern for Light.

"Come on Light let's go" L helped him up and lead him slowly out of the room.

Light did not know where they were going but did not protest. They made their way down the hall toward the bathroom. The two entered the room and L sat Light down on the edge of the bath. He then took a cloth and handed it to Light.

Light took the cloth from L and wiped his face. Taking a few deep breaths he managed to stop crying.

L looked at him with slight relief that Light was no longer crying. He crouched down on the floor and looked up at Light. His pale face showing no emotion, but his eyes giving him away. There was deep love in them for Light.

"L .." Light said, his voice coming out as a whisper.

Light leant down and kissed L. It was a soft, wet kiss, Light was crying again.

L blushed lightly and once again wiped away Light's tears.

"Light, why are you crying?" L asked, a hand still on Light's face.

Light didn't know how to answer that. He looked at L blankly searching for an answer.

"Do you love me L?" was Light's reply.

L was a little shocked at this. His eyes widened slightly and he too was stuck for an answer.

"Light .." was all he could manage to get out.

"Please L" Light begged him, "Do you love me?"

L looked at him, his expression turned soft.

"Yes Light, I do" L told him, and he watched as more tears streamed down Light's face.

"Light, please, why are you crying? What's wrong?" L was beginning to panic. Light had never acted this way. It just wasn't like him.

"Because .. I love you too" Light said, his voice cracking.

L was confused, he didn't know what to say.

He lead Light back to his room, L looked out the window and saw that it was raining. He decided to take Light outside. Maybe the fresh air would make him feel better. He grabbed Light's arm and pulled him through the door that led out to a balcony.

It was only raining lightly. A beautiful mist in the dark, illuminated by the lights below.

Light leant against the railing, unable to support himself.

"I can't do it any more L" Light said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Can't do what Light?" L said stunned. _Is he dropping out of the investigation?_

"I can't keep going, knowing that I'm going to hurt you" Light tried to stay calm. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean Light? You're not hurting me?" L could not understand what was going on. Why is Light suddenly acting so strange? _Could it be because he is ..._

L's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Light climbing over the railing looking down at the ground seven stories below.

"LIGHT!" L shouted sheer panic masking his face. He ran over to where Light was now standing only just holding onto the railing. He grabbed on to Light's shoulders holding him back.

"Light what are you doing!" Light was going too far. Was he out of his mind?

"Don't call me Light!" He shouted back tears falling uncontrollably.

L stared at him stunned. He had truly gone insane. L tried with all his strength to pull him back over the railing but it was to no prevail.

"Ligh .. " L paused not saying his name. He started again.

"What has gotten into you! You're acting insane!" L was beginning to lose his calm he was terrified.

"Why shouldn't I call you Light! It's your name!" L tried again to pull him back over the railing but again it was useless.

"Because I am not Light!" He was now screaming at L.

"Of course you are!" L screamed back at him.

"You are Light Yagami, son of police chief Soichiro Yagami, and the man I love!" L was now crying too. He didn't understand what Light was saying.

"No" Light said in a flat voice.

"I am Kira" Light said closing his eyes.

L's own eyes widened in disbelief. Light Yagami had just admitted to being Kira, and was now prepared to end his life.

"I'm sorry L, I never wanted to hurt you" Light said softly now.

L just stared at him, still holding Light's shoulders.

"I .. I don't care" L staring into Light's now blood shot eyes.

"I love you Light, I don't care if you are Kira"

Light stared back at L. He looked into his beautiful black eyes watching as tears slowly ran down his pale cheeks.

The rain come down harder now. Adding to the moment.

Light turned on the edge of the balcony and L was filled with joy as he thought Light was climbing back over. Instead, while keeping one hand on the rail and one hand on L's cheek, he kissed L. His lips were cold and wet from tears, It was a soft and passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry L, please believe that I never wanted it to end this way" Light said pulling away.

He turned again out stretching his arms so he was now leaning out over the street.

He took one final breath and let go off the railing.

"**LIIIIGGGHHHTTT!" **L yelled out after him as he watched Light's body fall gracefully towards the ground below.

He heard a 'thud' and the world around him stopped. His breathing stopped. His heart stopped.

L stood. Paralysed with shock. This had not just happened. Soon he would wake up. Light would be sleeping next to him and L would kiss him and he would kiss him back.

But when L didn't wake up and Light was not laying next to him the shock wore off and he was surrounded by sadness and anger.

He turned and ran inside, he ran down stairs and out the front doors of the headquarters.

He continued running to the left side of building. He ran until he saw him.

Light's body lay broken and bleeding on the cement in front of him.

L walked slowly towards him, his head spinning. When he reached the spot where Light lay he collapsed to his knees and broke down crying lifting Lights bleeding head in his hands.

He looked down and saw Light's face. Blood stained, his eyes were closed, mouth opened slightly. His legs were twisted in and broken position and his arms were stretched out and on either side of him.

"Light .." L sobbed quietly.

Gathering all his strength L lifted Light in his arms and carried him back inside. He had to take him to the elevator as he would not have the strength to carry him upstairs.

He carried Light to the bathroom they had been in just a few short minutes ago. L placed Light down and cleaned all the blood that stained him. When Light was clean L picked him up again and carried him this time to his room.

He lay Light on his bed and knelt down at his side breaking down again.

"Why Light?" L sobbed into Light's chest.

L lifted his head and heard the song that had been playing earlier.

_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of a man_

_With my three wishes clutched her hand_

_The first that she be spared the pain _

_That comes from a dark and laughing rain_

_When she finds love_

_May it always stay true_

_This I beg for the second wish I made too_

_I wish no more_

_My life you can take_

_To have her please just one day wake_

_To have her please just one day wake_

L cried uncontrollably for another hour before getting up and walking back to the bathroom.

He came back into the room holding a razor in his hand.

"I will see you again soon Light" L said standing over Light's body.

He sang along softly to the song holding the razor against his thin, pale wrist.

"I wish no more my life you can take to have him please just one day wake"

"To have him please .. Just one .. Day .. Wake."

L pulled the razor swiftly across his wrist. He hissed in pain and walked over to Light.

He once again knelt beside Light pulling the razor quickly across his other wrist and watched his blood spill onto the floor.

L's head fell onto the bed and his eyes closed slowly. The two men lay next to each other in eternal sleep.


	2. Lawliets Lament The Sequel

**A/N Hello everyone : ) So I think it was last month but I can't remember, either way I wrote a FanFic that was supposed to be a oneshot called Lawliets Lament. But, I wrote a little A/N at the bottom asking if anyone would like to see a sequel. Some truly awesome people reviewed and requested that I write one so here it is. Thankyou to you if you are one of the people who reviewed, this one is dedicated to you : ) You are truly filled with awesomeness. **

**Lawliets Lament- The sequel. **

It was 8am and Watari had just finished preparing L's breakfast. This didn't take long as cutting a small piece of cheese cake and putting some vanilla yoghurt in a bowl was not a hard task. Watari sat down with the newspaper and waited for L to come downstairs.

When Watari looked up and saw that it was now 8:15 he started to wonder if L was even awake yet. He decided to go up to his room to look for him. He knew that L would not be happy if he over slept.

He got up from his chair and walked up the stairs first checking the bathroom, he knew that Light liked to look perfect each and every day so it was a fifty-fifty chance that was where they were.

When he saw they weren't there he began walking towards L's room knowing that L would not be happy when he told L what time it was.

He walked down the hallway slowly and finally reached L's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. He listened carefully but heard no noise. After another knock with no reply he opened the door quietly.

"Ryuuzaki?" He said sticking his head through the crack in the door.

What he saw was something he wouldn't have imagined in his worst nightmares.

Watari threw open the rest of the door and ran over to where Light and L lay on the bed. He saw Light first, pale and unmoving, wounds all over his body.

He then saw L kneeling beside him. He shook L's shoulder hoping that L was just asleep, but when L fell to the floor and Watari saw the cuts on his wrist, he knew his worst fears had been realised.

Watari fell to the floor next to L and cradled him in his arms. Tears fell down his face and landed on L's chest. Watari looked beside him and saw all the blood pooled next him. He never thought this would happen.

He picked L up and placed him on the other bed in the room. He took out his cell phone and called all the members of the task force to tell them that they were not to come in today by order of Ryuuzaki. All the members were told this, except Soichiro.

When he arrived Watari was down stairs waiting for him, a sad look on his face that could only mean one thing.

"What happened?" Soichiro asked as he walked towards Watari.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news" Watari said, is hands behind his back.

Soichiro hesitated before speaking "what kind of bad news?"

"There has been a disaster" Watari replied before offering the chief a seat.

"You see this morning, I went to Ryuuzaki's room when he had not come down stairs and" Watari stopped, he didn't know how to break this to Soichiro.

"And?" Soichiro said wanting him to continue.

"I don't quite know how to say this but" Watari breathed deeply and let out a long sigh.

"I walked in and, found both Ryuuzaki and Light. Dead"

Soichiro's hear stopped and his mind went blank. He started to shake and was breathing loud and deep.

"D-dead?" he stuttered out.

Watari flinched as Soichiro lunged towards him and grabbed his shoulders. He shook the old man violently, yelling at him.

"What do you mean dead!"

Watari pushed the furious police chief off him and stood up.

"If you calm down, I will, show you"

Soichiro stood up and bowed in apology. Watari nodded and lead him upstairs.

"Please brace yourself chief Yagami, for what you are about to see" Watari said with his hand on the door handle.

Soichiro took a deep breath and nodded. Watari opened the door and stepped inside. The two boys lay on separate beds covered in a sheet.

Soichiro stumbled over towards the bed Watari was standing next to. He watched as Watari pulled the sheet down, revealing a dead Light.

Tears streaked down his face as he moved next to his son.

"Light" he said touching his auburn hair. He sobbed and covered Light again with the sheet.

"What happened?" he asked, turning to face Watari who was standing next to L.

"I'm not entirely sure" Watari began. "All I know is they each took their own lives"

Soichiro looked back at his sons covered body.

"Light ... Committed suicide?" Soichiro asked, more tears in his eyes.

"Judging from his wounds, and his broken bones, I believe that ... He may have jumped"

"Jumped?" Soichiro turned around to look at Watari "From where?

"I can't be sure, but I think it may have been from the balcony outside"

Watari nodded in the direction of the balcony and Soichiro walked over to the doors. He opened them and walked onto the balcony. He looked down and saw a large blood stain. He gripped the railing tight and began to cry again. Watari just left him alone for a minute.

When Soichiro returned he took a chair from the desk in the room and sat down next to Light again.

He hung his head in his hands and asked "How did he get back up here?"

Watari took a second chair and sat down next to L resting his hands in his lap.

"What I think happened is that, after Light jumped, L went down to find him. He must have carried him back inside and then cleaned him. He would have then layed him here on the bed before taking his own life. I moved him to the bed this morning" Watari said casting a quick glance to L's body.

"Why? How did Ryuuzaki take his life?"

"He used a razor, and cut his wrists" Watari hung his head and Soichiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The reason he may have done this is because, I think that he may have loved Light" Watari looked at Soichiro's widening eyes.

"Y-You think, L, loved Light" Soichiro said the words slowly as if he were trying to make sense of them.

"Yes. L had never been so close to any one, he had never seen anyone like Light before. He was the only person who could ever match him intellectually, the only person that could get inside his head. And L definitely felt something for Light. And Light definitely felt the same way"

Soichiro shot Watari a look of shock and anger.

"My son would never have feelings like that towards another man!"

Watari shook his head and looked down.

"Obviously your son is not the person you thought he was" Watari said twiddling his thumbs.

"I may not have known my son as well as I could have, but he is not a homosexual!" Soichiro said in a cold tone.

"You never wanted to think Light could be Kira either" Watari said leaning back in his chair.

"Don't start that nonsense!" Soichiro yelled, "Light is not Kira!"

"Any more" Watari added.

"He was _never _Kira!" Soichiro's face was now red and he was on the edge of his seat.

"Mr. Yagami, please control yourself" Watari said in a calm voice.

Soichiro sat back in his chair and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. He composed himself and opened his eyes.

"My theory is this, Light was Kira, but he also had feelings for L. Light knew that L hated Kira and would one day catch him. Light realised how bad he would be hurting L when he found out and obviously couldn't live it. I'm pretty sure he would have confessed to being Kira before ending his life. L would have brought him back up here and, because he also loved Light, he would have been unable to cope with losing him and took his life as well" Watari finished and looked over at L once again. Another tear ran down his face, he wiped it away before turning to face Soichiro.

"A good theory, but there is only one problem, Light was not Kira!"

"Mr. Yagami, I know it is hard but, now that Light is.. No longer with us. I think you'll find that criminals will now stop being killed"

"Well until that happens Light is innocent! How did you come up with this theory any way?" Soichiro asked accusingly.

"Well I simply observed the facts. I have seen how L and Light act around each other; I have known L his whole life so I noticed straight away how differently he acted. Anyone who was paying close enough attention could have also seen how Light acted with L, it was clear from the first two weeks they had been chained together that they had developed feelings for one another"

"And what about the rest? How Light confessed before... What makes you think that?

"I feel he did it just to get it off his chest, the weight of it all would have been enormous and become too much for him to handle, a confession to give him peace of mind" Watari explained and looked towards Light's body.

"But why now?" Soichiro covered his face with his hands and let a few tears fall.

"That, I do not now" Watari said turning towards L.

The two men sat and mourned the loss of the two boys. Tears were shed and the same question asked over and over.

_Why?_

**A/N There it is. The (not so thrilling) sequel to 'Lawliets Lament'. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did let me know by reviewing, if not, I'm very sorry I disappointed you :' ( **

**I am thinking I might do a final funeral chapter but I will wait to see how many people like this. I have a few other stories to do so I don't want to waste time writing what people won't read. So please let me know if you would like to see another chapter, funeral or other I'm open to suggestions. **

**Thankyou again for reading! Please review ! It always makes my day : ) plus I'll give you COOKIES! :D you know you like cookies.. **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
